board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Palmer
Discovered B8 in 2004. Really didn't like the contest but enjoyed many of the topics and users. Stayed for awhile under the username Bigboi971986 (which is horrible now that i look back at it). Made Heroic Palmer during the surge of Heroic usernames and seems to be one of the few active ones left. Lost access to my Heroic Palmer account soon after it was made and didn't reemerge with it till sometime in 2006. Really wasn't known at all on B8 till Icehawk put me on a list of his favorite users. From there gained popularity for a numerous amount of reasons (LARD gimmick, known as one of the nicest users, working at Wendy's, farm topic, having "awful" opinions and "awful" alts, being black, bad grammar etc. etc.). Still continues to go to B8 even though it is declining in the number of great users and topics it once had. He also received a new nickname of Palmer the Pooh during the Best. Game. Ever. 2009 contest. My Top 10 games * FFX * Brave Fencer Musashi * Parasite Eve * Jade Cocoon 2 * Street Fighter Alpha 3 * Mega Man X * Timestalkers * Diablo II * Disgaea * Metal Gear Solid Things you all know to be true! * FFTA > FFT * KH:COM > KH2 * DKC > DKC3 > DKC2 * MMX is the best MMX game. * LttP is the best Zelda game. * Fighting games are the best genre. * Gameplay > Music > the rest. * Earthbound is the best SNES RPG ever created. * G/S/C was the worst gen of pokemon. * SNES Mario Kart > all * Peggy Hill > Dale > the rest * Pancakes > Waffles. * Butters > Kyle > Cartman > the rest * Roxas > Sora * Lenne > Yuna * Kimahri > all * Sonic 2 > Sonic 3 * SA2 is the worst Sonic game ever created * MK64 is easily the worst Mario Kart game * forget OoT, LA is the most overrated Zelda game * however FFVII > OoT * in fact the real debate should be whether LttP is better than FFX the true top games of each series! * CT and FF6 are the worst SNES RPGs My accounts which < Crasty's v_v * Bigboi971986 * Heroic Palmer * TorkoalKiller * Grandbomber * xGrammarPoPox * HeroicBarret * Floatzel * HeroicSmartHawk * Palmernater * Rample * Mitochondriagon * ChocolateFrosty * MauryPovich * -Dr_Faustus- * -Sexy_Pancakes- * Heoic_Palme * SEPalmernater * Levia_Dragon * EvraeAltana * -Fei_Long- * -Kung_Lao- * Manrience * Magna-Centipede * LedybaKiller * Choco_lateBear * Cyber_Peacock * -Magma_Dragoon- * Split_Mushroom * Flame_Hyenard * Launch_Octopus * Armos_Knights * Blizzagun * Zielregen * Vambees * Shinkita * Bakusaiga * -Rhyperion- * Sticky_Grenade * BlobDX * Quilava * Tentacruel * Sceptile * HeroicPolymer * Vennominon * Palmnificent * facepalmer Comments - <_< You should redo your favorite users list mirite!? - ChaosTony - I love you!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 - stingers135 - Heroic Palmer: The TOWER TYCOON of Pokemon fanboyism.- Biolizard28 - Gangstaness and Good gaming times all in one! ~ BIGPUN9999 - Awesome guy AND we share the same birthday! <3 - polankerboy - Palmer is the sexiest black woman on Board 8 next to CrimsonOcean - Mershiness - d00d u rock gogogo palmer *Lardplodes* - oliphaunt - B8 without you is like 300 without Spartans... I think... - HanOfTheNekos - Nice and great guy <3<3<3 - linkhatesganon - Fried Chicken - TeeVeeDinner - awwwwww yeah i'm a favorite user. - vanilla bear TimJab - PENGUINS CANT FLY! - Shoenin_Kakashi - Hey Palmer, we should totally do lunch some time - RevolverSaro -From one Palmer to another, he is my brother from another mother. - Kraidfan101 - Palmer please leave! - Shaggy - terrible terrible opinions but i still love 'im to death; also, Chomp! more Xtremeblur - Stop ignoring me or turn yourself into the TRPD - RustyMrMokka - Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude. - Anagram Category:Users Category:Alt Whore